Nyam Nyam
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble fluff] Nagisa dan kebiasaan barunya memandangi Isogai


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

 **Nyam Nyam** **(c) cnbdg0307152101**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku bertebaran**

 **.**

* * *

Isogai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak percaya kata-kata si playboy, alias Hiroto sahabat pirang tukang TP-TP itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dan mau percaya kalau omongannya melantur, tidak masuk akal, dan jelas dibuat-buat.

"Kamu nggak percaya sama aku? Aku sahabat kamu, aku nggak mungkin bohong. Masa nggak percaya sih kalau Nagisa sekarang jadi sering merhatiin kamu?"

Coba saja dengar kata-kata si Maehara itu barusan. Siapa yang mau percaya coba. Hubungan Isogai dan Nagisa sulit dikatakan bersahabat. Teman yang dapat diandalkan tentu saja, tetapi untuk selalu memerhatikan lekat-lekat, malahan kata Maehara sering memelototi segala bahkan secara terang-terangan, wah… ada yang salah dengan mata Maehara. Pasti. Seratus persen. Kapan-kapan Isogai akan membawa Maehara ke dokter mata.

"Ya ampun Isogai… aku nggak salah lihat. Coba tanya Karma. Dia kan yang paling jujur di kelas E." Saking jujurnya, kata-kata Karma sering bikin hati nyelekit.

Oke, andaikan kata-kata Maehara benar, Isogai tidak menemukan alasan jelas tentang asal muasal terjadinya sang Shiota jadi sering melihatnya dari jauh. Alasan mau pinjam duit tentu bukan alasannya, 'kan? Isogai juga bukan seorang pahlawan yang pernah menolong Nagisa secara spesial seperti di tv-tv.

"Tapi benar loh, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Nagisa-kun sering memerhatikan Isogai-kun."

Entah tampang yang mendukung atau bagaimana, waktu Karma yang mengatakan perihal sikap Nagisa, rasa-rasanya kok jadi dapat dipercaya, ya? Karma memang paling ceplas-ceplos, menyaingi perempuan. Maehara sukses cemberut. Dia yang jelas sahabat dari dulu malah tidak dipercaya, giliran Karma ngomong justru berubah haluan.

"Isogai pilih kasih nih."

Dari situ, Isogai mulai menilik sikap si biru muda. Dan ternyata… entah prasangka si ketua kelas saja atau memang benar Nagisa sering curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Bahkan saat pelajaran yang membutuhkan tundukan kepala menghadap buku di meja. Dilirik via sudut mata, Nagisa pasti sedang mengintip pada Isogai. Bila pandangan telah bertabrakan, Nagisa pasti langsung tersenyum, tidak buang muka seperti yang biasa-biasa terjadi di serial cinta-cintaan. Bukan karena Isogai geer kalau Nagisa naksir padanya loh ya…

Dan bila Isogai perhatikan lebih cermat intensitas pandangan mata itu meningkat drastis saat si pemilik dua antena di kepala tengah makan dan mengobrol. Cukup mengerikan adalah saat Isogai tertawa heboh bersama Karma.

Ceritanya mereka sedang mendengarkan keluh kesah Kanzaki akan sikap si poni lempar anak kelas A alias si Ren itu yang masih saja mengincar rambut hitam halus mengkilap si gadis cantik untuk diendusi. Karma yang mengata-ngatai dan mengutuk Sakakibara dengan kemampuan menghinanya berhasil membuahkan hasil senyum di bibir Kanzaki (Sugino diam-diam turut tersenyum lega melihat gebetannya tidak lagi sedih), Isogai yang tertawa kesenangan sambil sesekali meminta untuk menghentikan candaan. Dan tentu saja…

Nagisa, yang tiba-tiba mendekat bersama mata bulat besar dan rambut kepang unyunya, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Isogai hingga jarak yang terbentang mungkin tinggal 10 cm. Dia jelas menggunakan kepiawaian sebagai seekor 'ular' barusan. Tidak terdengar dan tak terlacak.

"Na-nagisa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tolong teruskan tawa kamu, Isogai-kun."

Merinding Isogai karena kata 'tolong lanjut tertawa' bukan hal yang wajar untuk diucapkan. Lama-kelamaan dia jadi berpikir kalau Nagisa memiliki fetish terhadap tawa renyahnya sehingga dia rajin memandangi Isogai. Atau malah psychopath yang sedang menyelidiki kotak tawa mana yang paling enak dicuri. Oke, ini bukan serial Spongebob.

Dugaan Isogai rupanya salah. Boleh saja Isogai itu mendapat gelar seharusnya-kamu-bukan-penghuni-kelas-end, tapi kepekaan Isogai mengenai Nagisa masih kurang. Nagisa bukan memerhatikan tawa si ikemen, tetapi lebih.

Kejadiannya cukup cepat. Entah reflek Isogai yang menua atau memang Nagisa yang kian piawai bergerak lihai sebelum lawan mampu berkutik. Yang jelas, istirahat siang itu Isogai makan siang terlambat, terima kasih pada Korosensei yang malah memintanya membantu menyortir berkas dengan alasan "Sensei pusing, sedang flu, nyurufufufu~", yang aslinya baru kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan berkat menonton blue film semalam.

Jadilah ia tergesa memakan bekalnya. Nasi terkecer di meja, sebutirnya nangkring di sudut bibir. Saus tomat teman makannya ikutan nongkrong di bibir atas, nyaris membentuk kumis. 'Nanti saja dibersihkannya, selesai makan,' niatan Isogai dalam hati sambil mengunyah cepat karena bel tinggal satu menit lagi.

Namun waktu berkat lain. Bukan sapu tangan yang membersihkan bibir belepotan itu, tetapi Nagisa.

Iya, Nagisa si nyerempet perempuan cantik sampai bikin iri itu. Dengan cara yang sukses menyebabkan Isogai berevolusi menjadi batu.

Tangan kiri Nagisa menangkup dagu Isogai, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk mengemut dua belah bibir Isogai yang kotor. Lidah turut serta dalam pekerjaan, melesak masuk ke dalam mulut hangat ketua kelas, menjilati dinding pipi dalam mulut, mengecap rasa manis, asam, asin bekal makanan yang masih tertinggal. Daging yang terselip di antara gigi geraham ia ambil dengan bantuan lidah. Begitu gemulai organ tak bertulang itu mengacak-acak isi mulut Isogai. Membersihkan hingga tuntas, tanpa ada titik kotor lagi di dalam apalagi luar mulut.

Isogai masih mematung, hanya terhentak sebentar menyadari ada jembatan liur di antara bibir bawahnya dengan bibir bawah Nagisa. Jalinan saliva itu sedikit berwarna kemerahan, mungkin bekas saus.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Isogai-kun." Isogai berkedip lucu satu kali. Nagisa yang tadi menunduk kini berdiri tegak di hadapan Isogai, tersenyum seramah biasanya.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Bibir Isogai-kun menggoda aku terus, apalagi dengan bibir belepotan kayak barusan. Aku jadi hilang kontrol." Isogai meneguk ludah, merasakan sedikit pedas dari makanan Nagisa.

"Bibir Isogai-kun terlihat sedap sekali, aku jadi tidak sadar ingin mencicipinya."

Isogai kicep dengan mulut yang agak terbuka, yang semakin berhasil meningkatkan hasrat Nagisa untuk kembali mencicipi bibir sedap itu.

 _Idatakimasu~_

* * *

 **Pojok CN** : Kesampaian juga pasang tag bebeb Nagisa. Aku memang pengidap seme!Nagisa, tapi blm nemu yg klop di hati untuk dijadiin uke-nya selain Korosensei(?!), jadi biarkan bebeb Yuuma dulu yg jadi pembuka, nyurufufufu. Makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
